The present disclosure relates to a video processing apparatus and a video processing method.
There are video signal transmission systems in which fast imaging is performed with high resolution in an imaging device and a resultant video signal is transmitted from the imaging device to a signal processing apparatus. In such a video signal transmission system, control is performed according to a speed of a video signal output by the signal processing apparatus so that the video signal with the speed is transmitted from the imaging device to the signal processing apparatus. Further, in the imaging device, a feedback process such as a gain control process and an auto iris level detection process, a KNEE process, a gamma correction process, and the like are performed on the video signal. Further, in the signal processing apparatus, for example, a color correction process is serially performed on the video signal resulting from fast imaging.
Since the speed of the video signal transmitted from the imaging device to the signal processing apparatus is controlled according to the speed of the video signal output by the signal processing apparatus, a processing amount in the imaging device is great, the system is difficult to miniaturize, and power consumption increases. However, a technique for reducing the processing amount in the imaging device and suppressing degradation of image quality of the video signal output by the signal processing apparatus when the video signal generated by the imaging device is transmitted to the signal processing apparatus is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2007-104623.